Desperdiçando O Amor
by MadameNutso
Summary: Não tenha medo. Veja e aproveite o fim. Amor e incerteza caminham lado a lado nessa história. Agora me diga: você arriscaria sua vida estável em troca de um talvez? Um deles tem total certeza que sim, o outro continua com suas dúvidas. Que fim tomará essa relação?


**Disclaimer:** História baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. Não estou ganhando dinheiro, não há violação dos direitos autorais e marca registrada.

**_Sinopse:_**

Não tenha medo. Veja e aproveite o fim. Amor e incerteza caminham lado a lado nessa história. Agora me diga: você arriscaria sua vida estável em troca de um talvez?

Um deles tem total certeza que sim, o outro continua com suas dúvidas.

Que fim tomará essa relação?

_''_Passe seus dias cheios de vazio  
>Passe seus anos cheios de solidão<br>Desperdiçando amor, numa carícia desesperada''

Leiam ao som de Wasting Love - Iron Maiden e Last Kiss - Pearl Jam

* * *

><p><strong>Desperdiçando o amor<strong>

**Capitulo 1 - Onde tudo termina ou começa?**

Os rostos estavam próximos e os corpos colados, dando inicio a um beijo lento e carinhoso. O mais baixo ficou exultante com a entrega do outro homem.

- Eu te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo Har...

- Não precisa falar nada, eu sei. – disse o moreno colocando um dedo nos lábios do outro.

Dias e noites foram passados em um pequeno chalé que ambos possuíam, se conhecendo e se amando, aprendendo um sobre o corpo do outro. Os anos de convivência os ensinaram a conhecer cada ponto fraco, onde cada toque despertava uma sensação de entrega e prazer.

No encontro entre as bocas o sabor do whisky de fogo fez fundo ao movimento entre as línguas. As mãos do moreno fez um emaranhado nos cabelos loiros procurando aprofundar o beijo.

Uma das mãos do mais alto se encaminhou ao boxe do moreno na tentativa de tira-la, nada mais justo já que ele mesmo estava sem nada. Quando conseguiu seu intento, agarrou o membro do outro e foi com grande agrado que o escutou soltar um gemido e tremer ao simples toque da sua mão.

Partindo o beijo o loiro gemeu de prazer quando abocanhou o membro do moreno, fazendo movimentos lentos e sensuais. O loiro amava quando o outro lhe olhava com aqueles olhos esmeraldas cheios de luxaria.

- Ahhhhhhh... – gemeu o moreno em total êxtase.

Logo a boca foi substituída por uma mão determinada e outro beijo intenso se iniciou. Era bom que o loiro fosse tão habilidoso, pois em um instante estava em cima do moreno querendo um toque mais íntimo e intenso.

- Por favor... - disse o loiro em suplica se deixando mais exposto e fazendo com que o moreno se deleitasse com a mais bela visão que ele considerava desde quando começou a se relacionar com o outro.

Provando um desejo absurdo, o moreno se enterrou no loiro com uma estocada forte e precisa recebendo em troca um gemido gutural de mais puro prazer. Ah, como ele amava aquele lado do loiro. O segurando melhor em seu colo, ele estocou cada vez mais forte e rápido, vendo o mais alto se contorcer e se empurrar de encontro a seu membro.

Era um frenesi assolador de prazer fazer amor com o loiro, ainda mais quando ele se deixava entregue daquele jeito.

- Draco... – chamou Harry com rouquidão.

Olhando com os olhos semicerrados e as íris acinzentadas cheias de desejo, Draco se inclinou para frente se enterrando ainda mais no moreno, iniciando um beijo cheio de paixão.

Os dois entraram em um ritmo harmonioso e lento com ondas de prazer que satisfazia a ambos. Esquecendo-se de buscar um clímax rápido e se perdendo na intimidade que o momento trazia, ambos se deixaram levar pelo significado por trás daquilo tudo. Porém, o clímax não tardou a chegar fazendo com que os dois gemessem em uníssono preenchendo o quarto com ondas de puro prazer e deleite.

Os sentimentos estavam estampados nos olhos de ambos, cheios de significados e com a certeza de que eles não faziam apenas sexo.

-X-

Com uma sensação nostálgica e amarga, Draco lembrou-se imediatamente do momento ao ver Harry com sua família e amigos na área reservada do acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Fazia três meses desde aquele dia, desde aquela briga terrível que eles não se falavam. Melhor dizendo, que Draco ignorava e se recusava a falar com Harry.

Até hoje o loiro se perguntava como um momento tão perfeito conseguiu ser estragado em um passe de mágica, ou melhor, por uma coruja. Ah sim, uma coruja que continha uma carta da Weasley fêmea pedindo que Harry voltasse para casa assim que possível, pois estava precisando da ajuda dele com os preparativos da viagem dela para a Patagônia.

Draco lembrava-se perfeitamente da reação que teve e como deixou que seus ciúmes e medo o dominassem. Ele já não aguentava mais viver naquela situação de ser sempre a segunda opção e explodiu como tantas outras vezes, mas naquele dia foi diferente. Foi diferente pela razão de que tudo naquele momento pareceu ser mais intenso e verdadeiro, ele sentiu uma angustia por saber que ia ser trocado mais uma vez, ia ser deixado para trás novamente. Ele não suportou aquilo.

-X-

- Você não vai né?! – perguntou o loiro, nervoso, olhando intensamente para Harry.

- Draco, eu preciso ir... - Harry falou em tom frustrado tentando demonstrar o quanto sentia muito.

- Harry, nós combinamos que passaríamos esses quatro dias juntos! – o loiro disse quase gritando. – Você prometeu! Você sabe como é difícil conseguirmos passar um tempo assim juntos.

- É claro que eu sei, mas eu não posso deixar Ginny fazer isso sozinha. É algo importante para ela. – exaltou-se o moreno.

Os dois tinham passado muito tempo planejando aquele momento, pois ambos vinham se encontrando esporadicamente nos últimos tempos por causa do trabalho. Harry no departamento de aurores sempre saia em missões que às vezes duravam dias e quando chegava delas sempre passava horas no ministério fazendo relatórios e em outros momentos com sua família. Com Draco não era muito diferente apesar de que no caso dele, ele passava horas incontáveis no Hospital Saint Mungus fazendo plantões e trabalhando em uma nova pesquisa sobre uma doença mágica rara.

Quando conseguiram conciliar alguns dias para ficarem juntos, Draco ficou exultante com a perspectiva de ficarem aqueles momentos a sós, mas ao que tudo indicava sempre teria algo para atrapalhar os dois.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui depois de tudo.

- Eu não queria ir, mas eu realmente preciso. Não faz eu me sentir culpado por causa disso amor, eu sei que esse momento foi maravilhoso, mas, por favor, não faz isso.

- Eu não me importo se você vai se sentir culpado ou não. A CULPA É TODO SUA! – deu ênfase no final gritando.

- Dray, tente entender isso é importante para ela e de alguma forma para mim também. – o moreno disse tentando se aproximar do outro, que se afastou imediatamente.

- Importante? E quanto a mim, não sou importante para você? – falou enjoado daquela situação toda.

- É claro que você é importante Draco. Mas você tem que entender que eu tenho uma família e que você não é a minha prioridade no momento. – assim que as últimas palavras saíram de sua boca, Harry se arrependeu amargamente. Ver aquela expressão de dor no loiro lhe doeu muito.

- Draco, eu não quis...

- Quis sim Harry. E é a mais pura verdade, você nunca deu prioridade a mim, a nós. Sempre fui sua segunda escolha, isso quando não aparecem outras coisas no meio para você priorizar. – queixou-se o loiro com um sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios.

- É claro que eu priorizo você!

- Me fale uma fez então que você fez isso desde que estamos juntos.

- Eu, ah... Eu...

O loiro gargalhou intensamente, porém não era uma gargalhada de felicidade, mas sim de pura tristeza disfarçada de desprezo. Draco se sentia doente por dentro, uma doença que nem suas incontáveis criações de poções curariam.

Ele se sentia sujo e quebrado, se concentrava apenas na conhecida dor que parecia ser uma agulha abrindo um buraco no seu peito, apenas aquilo parecia ser real no momento. Seus olhos começavam a ficar turvos o forçando a se concentrar também em não chorar. Ele não queria parecer mais fraco do que já aparentava, ele sabia que no final Harry iria embora e constatar isso lhe doía mais ainda. O próprio sabia que voltaria para casa e se consolaria com sua amada e amiga esposa. Ela ao contrário de Harry lhe dava forças, carinho e segurança. Mas nem por isso ele conseguia deixar de amar menos o moreno e passar a amar mais a esposa e ser fiel a ela. Harry era seu maior ponto fraco depois do filho.

Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Draco se deu conta que Harry nunca mudaria e deixaria sua família para ficar com ele. Que no fundo ele sempre soube disse, apenas vinha se enganando dia após dia. Não, o Santo Potter protetor dos pobres e oprimidos, o eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu, nunca deixaria a sua família e nunca decepcionaria as pessoas a sua volta porque ele tinha que ser sempre o perfeito Harry Potter.

A certa altura Draco já deixava lágrimas rolar por seu rosto, deixando Harry preocupado com aquela demonstração de sentimentos poucas vezes vista. Foi aí que o moreno soube que daquela vez as coisas iam ser diferentes, que aquela briga não era nem um pouco como as outras.

- Draco, olha para mim.

- Você vai se encontrar com ela não vai? Você vai me deixar mais uma vez sozinho...

- Tente entender, eu prec...

- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA DROGA NENHUMA! EU ESTOU AQUI, SE VOCÊ ME AMA COMO DIZ, FIQUE PELO MENOS DESSA VEZ.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO, NÃO PODE DUVIDAR DE MIM.

- Eu posso Harry. – rebateu Draco num fio de voz, sem forças.

Harry ficou totalmente sem reação diante da imagem derrotada do loiro, a vontade que ele tinha era de abraça-lo e dizer o quanto o amava e sentia muito, mas sabia que se chegasse perto do loiro naquele momento o máximo que conseguiria seria uma azaração.

- Dray, eu não quero me tornar repetitivo mas tente entender, eu não posso ficar.

- Ok, eu enten...

- Sério? Obrigado amor! – Harry disse com animo e uma onda de alivio tomou conta dele.

-...Do que você nunca vai deixar de ser um covarde. Vai sempre deixar as pessoas determinarem o que você deve fazer. Eu só queria abrir seus olhos Harry, eu só queria que nossa história fosse real e que não parecesse estranha e falsa. Eu estou desistindo Harry, eu não aguento mais.

- Draco, você não sabe o que está dizendo. – desesperou-se o moreno, tentando mais uma vez se aproximar do loiro não se importando com nada além de querer fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

O mais alto deixou-se ser abraçado, mas não se comoveu quando o outro disse ''eu te amo'' no seu ouvido. Ele se sentia forte mais uma vez, forte para dar o próximo passo, forte para romper aquele ciclo vicioso.

- Eu estou indo Harry. – com essas últimas palavras e um cálido beijo depositado dos lábios do moreno, Draco aparatou.

Não viu a expressão de surpresa e desamparo que cobria o rosto do moreno. Não viu as lagrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos copiosamente. Não soube que Harry não voltou para casa naquele mesmo dia e nem no outro. Não soube que a partir daquele momento o moreno se sentiu vazio.

E Harry não soube que ao chegar à mansão Draco chorou desesperadamente. Não soube que nem mesmo o amparo da esposa teve solução. Não soube que a partir daquele momento, ele se sentia vazio.

-X-

A partir daquele dia, por dois meses Harry tentou de várias formas conversar com o loiro, mas de alguma forma ele conseguia se esquivar com sucesso de suas tentativas. Depois desse período ele desistiu de tentar conseguir manter algum contato. Preferiu se afundar mais ainda no trabalho.

Não muito diferente, Draco passou a ficar cada vez mais no hospital como uma tentativa de fugir de tudo e de todos, em especial de um certo moreno de olhos esmeraldas que o fazia perder a linha. Só quando o filho se queixou de quase não ver mais o pai, é que o loiro deu uma maneirada no trabalho e passou a dar mais atenção ao filho e esposa.

E era justamente por causa do filho que ele estava ali na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, se deparando com quem ele menos queria ver. Vendo como ele aparentava estar feliz e despreocupado com os outros a sua volta. Isso o corroeu por dentro.

A partida de quadribol entre Brasil e Bulgária tinha sido incrível, não havia como negar. Mas Draco se sentia mal por ter passado a partida inteira a um camarote de distancia de onde Potter e toda sua trupe estavam. O único ponto positivo de tudo aquilo era que Scorpius estava radiante com os acontecimentos, mesmo o time para qual estava torcendo ter perdido. Sim, seu filho estava torcendo pelo Brasil, ele idolatrava alguns jogadores da seleção e amava o verde como um bom sonserino. O loiro tinha tanto orgulho do filho, o amava tanto que se sentia culpado por não compartilhar da alegria dele.

- Está tudo bem papai?

- Claro que está Scorp. Por quê?

- O senhor não me parece muito feliz. – queixou-se Scorpius com uma cara de desgosto tão característica de quando Draco era mais novo.

- É claro que estou feliz, apenas estou cansado. Não tenho mais o mesmo ânimo que você. – sorriu com a expressão dada pelo filho.

- Mamãe poderia ter vindo.

- Scorp, eu também gostaria que ela tivesse vindo, mas você sabe que ela foi cuidar da sua tia Daphne.

- É...

- Bem, já está na hora de você dormir não acha? Amanhã voltaremos cedo para a mansão.

- Já? Eu queria sair para ver a comemoração do pessoal. – vendo a negativa do pai, Scorpius apenas concordou e se encaminhou para o quarto, a chateação o dominava.

- Lika?

Com um estalido uma elfa parcialmente jovem e com roupas branquíssimas apareceu, fazendo aquela costumeira reverencia exagerada.

- Sim, mestre Malfoy?

- Lika, eu vou sair por um momento e quero que você fique de olho em Scorp caso ele acorde e precise de algo. Ah, e de forma alguma o deixe sair.

- Como desejado mestre Malfoy. – e com outra reverencia exagerada, sumiu.

Draco já estava andando pela floresta por alguns minutos até que encontrou um ponto vazio e sem menção de aparecer alguém. Resolveu ficar ali mesmo queria pensar um pouco, longe daquela barulheira do acampamento.

O loiro só conseguia pensar em como ainda amava Harry, em como levaria anos para matar aquele amor dentro dele, isso se algum dia conseguisse. É, teria um longo caminho pela frente. Sentia que estava cada vez mais vazio e solitário, que toda aquela história que eles tiveram foi um amor desperdiçado. Eles estavam desperdiçando amor. Ele tinha vontade de gritar, de mostrar todo o desespero que sentia, mas nem isso ele conseguia.

Foi com sobressalto que ele escutou um barulho atrás de si, puxou imediatamente sua varinha caso precisasse. Quando se virou não soube disfarçar a surpresa que teve ao ver aqueles olhos o mirando tão intensamente. Ele se sentiu tremer, as pernas ficaram bambas, não encontrou sua voz.

- Draco, precisamos conversar.

Não houve reação.

- Draco...

A única coisa que o loiro conseguiu fazer foi devolver o olhar com a mesma intensidade que lhe era direcionada. Ficaram se olhando o que pareceu ser horas.

Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o contado, se sentia exposto com aqueles olhos o fitando daquele jeito. Ele precisava convencer Draco que estava com saudade, que precisava dele e que aquela decisão fora precipitada.

Parecendo sair de um transe, Draco resolveu se mexer tomando a direção do acampamento, mas ao tentar passar por Harry foi impedido.

- Você precisa me escutar! Eu não vou salta-lo até que me escute.

- Me solta Potter! – rosnou o loiro debatendo-se, tentando se livrar do aperto em seu braço.

- Eu já disse que não vou te soltar até que conversemos. Eu te solto se você prometer que não vai embora. Promete?

- Prometo! - disse o loiro revoltado. Sabia que Harry era mais forte que ele, sentiu-se envergonhado por isso.

Assim que ouviu as palavras do loiro, Harry o soltou para longo em seguida retirar sua varinha da capa e começar a conjurar vários feitiços ao redor deles. Não queria que fossem atrapalhados ou ouvidos.

Draco assistiu os movimentos do moreno com uma expressão de puro escárnio.

- Por acaso anda me seguindo Potter? – falou arrogantemente.

- Acho que a resposta dessa pergunta é meio óbvia Dray.- Harry disse numa tentativa de soar engraçado.

Draco bufou em resposta, para logo em seguida falar em tom frustrado: - Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. Acho que ficou bem claro naquele dia qual foi a minha decisão. Por que não aceita logo isso Harry?

- Por que você decidiu e eu não concordei. Eu sinto a sua falta Draco. Sem você eu não estou completo.

- Você não sabe o que está falando. - Draco sibilou, porém, evitou olhar para Harry.

O moreno olhou para Draco com descrença. Como ele podia duvidar das suas palavras? Ele estava ali não estava?!

- Eu não deveria ter deixado você ir embora daquele jeito.

- Não ia adiantar nada, eu já tinha tomado minha decisão. Uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer. – a voz de Draco soou quebrada. – Sabe o que doeu mais? O fato de estar na cara que você nunca iria ficar comigo inteiramente. O fato de que quando chegasse em casa, todas os rastros dos meus toques, o gosto dos meus beijos, seriam apagados por ela.

Harry sentia-se extremamente culpado pela dor que estava causando no outro, sentia-se um idiota. Queria tanto reverter aquela situação.

- Draco, eu...

- Cinco anos Harry, cinco anos e você não tomou uma decisão para nós dois. Já estava na hora de alguém tomar uma não acha?

- Verdade. Mas nós podemos dar um jeito nisso se ficarmos juntos.

- Você largaria a Weasley então? – falou com uma pintada de esperança na voz.

- Isso não é uma possibilidade Draco. Eu não vou mudar meu caminho, assim como não quero que mude o seu.

- Você não se da conta que já mudamos os nossos caminhos a partir do momento que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez? O que diabos foi tudo isso então? Nada?

- O que aconteceu entre a gente foi um atalho, o melhor que já tomei na minha vida.

- Então mude seus planos Harry, continue nele.

- Eu não posso. Eu não posso abandonar tudo que já construí até aqui com eles Draco.

- Então você veio aqui para propor que continuemos do mesmo jeito?

- Eu...

- Sabe, eu não deveria ter me deixado levar, inclusive eu sabia perfeitamente dos perigos que eu corria me envolvendo com você, mas quando percebi eu já estava muito além do ponto de volta. Eu realmente me apaixonei por você. – disse, com um sorriso mínimo brincando nos lábios. – Mas eu sempre soube que não deveria esperar algo a mais em relação a você, só que quando me dei conta eu já não aguentava mais ficar só com migalhas. Eu tentei ao máximo não me impor a você Harry, mas algumas vezes as coisas fogem do controle. Eu não quero mais dividir você, eu te quero por inteiro.

Harry viu a mais pura verdade refletida nos olhos acinzentados e se sentiu ainda mais idiota. Sentiu-se derrotado.

- Eu... Draco, eu não sei o que falar. Eu só quero ficar com você, ter você por perto quando eu precisar de carinho e consolo. Eu sinto que você é o único no mundo que consegue me entender. Mas eu não posso dar o que você quer e eu não tenho mais o direito de pedir para você ficar.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o coração de Draco falhou uma batida, sentiu-se enfraquecido. Saber que o moreno aceitou sua decisão o corroia por dentro com uma raiva absurda, ele se sentia tão contraditório. Não era isso que ele queria? Que Harry o deixasse em paz? Então por que uma parte dele gritava? Gritava perguntando o porquê do moreno não insistir. O porquê de ele não os assumir de uma vez. O porquê de ele estar o deixando daquele jeito. Ele não iria voltar atrás e mudar de ideia. E foi como um soco na cara que Draco percebeu que Harry não o amava, não do mesmo jeito que ele. Para Harry, Draco era apenas uma válvula de escape, nada mais que isso.

- Eu só queria abrir seus olhos...

Em um último ato de tentar se libertar de toda aquela dor, Draco se aproximou de Harry. Levantou sua cabeça e o olhou. Algo quente lhe escorria pelos olhos. Por Merlin, como ele era perfeito mesmo chorando! Ia sentir tanta falta dos momentos que compartilharam juntos.

- Me abrace querido, só por um tempo. – prontamente foi atendido.

- Eu... Fique Draco. – implorou Hary.

- Não faça isso de novo, Harry. Já decidimos que...

- Então o que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou, não confiando no tom da sua voz.

- Agora cada um vai seguir um caminho diferente e se possível esquecer o atalho que um dia foi tomado anos atrás. – Draco murmurou com uma voz carregada de consternação.

O loiro abraçou Harry ainda mais forte e o beijou – o último beijo deles.

O beijo trocado foi mais sutil que outros já dados, como se quisessem guardar cada gosto sentido, eternizar e gravar na memória aquele momento.

Draco sabia que tinha encontrado o seu verdadeiro amor, mas que naquele momento estava perdendo ele. O abraçou ainda mais, se era possível.

Quando se soltaram, Harry parecia mais abalado que Draco. Não conseguia fitar o loiro nos olhos, o que Draco agradeceu, pois não sabia se conseguiria ir embora vendo aqueles olhos verdes cheios de tristeza. Virou as costas e seguiu em frente.

- Draco! - ouviu a voz de Harry chama-lo, cheia de desespero.

O loiro cogitou a ideia de se virar e voltar, mas sabia que se fizesse isso nunca mais teria forças para deixar aquela relação. Sabia que se voltasse se deixaria dominar por Harry e aquilo tudo se tornaria algo doloroso e sádico. Draco não voltou, não olhou para trás. Seguiu em frente, com a certeza de que Harry ainda acompanhava seus passos. Teve a ligeira impressão de escutar o moreno falar aquelas três palavrinhas que em outro momento o deixaria feliz. Deixou-as ser carregadas pelo vento.

Quando saiu na orla da floresta, olhou para trás e viu a escuridão pela última vez. Viu seus dias cheios de vazio, anos cheios de solidão. Eles haviam desperdiçado o amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>

Gostaram? Sim, não? Deixe seu comentário para eu saber!

Eu realmente espero que tenham apreciado.  
>E desculpe qualquer erro hahaha.<p> 


End file.
